


Campfire

by Lightning_Zombie



Series: Zombie Apocalypse MCYT [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Zombies, idc if its """not canon""" ill do what I like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Zombie/pseuds/Lightning_Zombie
Summary: Phil loves his little family. Well, it's more like a community now, and few of them are related, but he loves them all the same. He doesn't like how they all got here, pasts full of pain, dead parents and siblings and lovers, fallen QZs and zombie-filled gutters. But they're here now, safe, well fed, laughing around a campfire in the garden outside their farmhouse.---A quiet night on the farm :)
Series: Zombie Apocalypse MCYT [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156715
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't gonna upload another fic until I finished my assignments but I know the person who set that rule (me) and he's full of shit.
> 
> This is a oneshot for a chapter fic that I haven't posted yet, but I like it so I'm posting it early. Also I'm sorry if this isn't good, I'm hungover lmao
> 
> Trigger warnings in the tags! Nothing major, but please read those before reading the fic!
> 
> ///
> 
> This is a work of fiction about my interpretation of the persona's of CC's, not the CC's themselves. Do not repost my fics to other sites. Do not send my fics to CC's. If you're a CC, in the nicest way possible, go away. This is for the fans.

Phil loves his little family. Well, it's more like a community now, and few of them are related, but he loves them all the same. He doesn't like how they all got here, pasts full of pain, dead parents and siblings and lovers, fallen QZs and zombie-filled gutters. But they're here now, safe, well fed, laughing around a campfire in the garden outside their farmhouse.

Phil smiles and wraps his arm firmer around Techno, who snuggles into his side, shifting to get more comfortable in his deck chair. Techno rarely lets his guard down like this, especially this late at night. The campfire the group surrounds keeps them warm in the autumn evening. Winter will be here soon, but it isn't yet. Things remain easy enough, for now.   


Niki giggles into her glass of wine as Wilbur takes a swig from the bottle, light from the fire dancing in their drunken eyes. He tells another joke, and she laughs until her sides hurt. She's spent a lot of her life in pain, but this is the good kind, the sort she won't think about in the morning. She'll only remember the drink, the laughter, the warmth. Her friends, the happiness, the knowledge that she's safe here.   


Schlatt yells, slapping Tubbo on the back with pride as his son wins another round of cards. Jack Manifold complains about his dreadful loss, throwing down a handful of cards onto the small table between them. He pushes his red and blue glasses up his face, the tape holding them together crinkling under his touch.   


Tubbo smiles proudly as Schlatt ruffles his hair. Tommy uses the distraction to try and get a mouthful of Schlatt's beer, but the older man spots him and grabs it back. He doesn’t care if the kid drinks, but Phil does, and he's not the sort of man you want to be in trouble with. Tommy pouts and leans back in his chair, rocking it onto its hind legs. He kicks Tubbo in the leg playfully. Tubbo kicks back with faux annoyance.   


Fundy lays out on the grass and points up at a constellation, explaining its name to Ranboo who listens intently. Sally taught her son all about the stars, and the light pollution is low enough out here that they can see them clearly. Fundy likes to talk about them, and Ranboo likes to listen, even though he might not remember what Fundy told him in the morning. His head doesn't hurt tonight, though. A welcome change.   


Techno shuffles in his chair, pressing his face into Phil's shoulder. His blanket slips off his legs and onto the floor. Phil catches it and tucks it back around him. Techno yawns, relaxing a little. Phil has half a mind to leave him sleeping there for a while; he hasn't been this relaxed in months. years even.   


"You wanna go to bed?" Phil asks gently, brushing Techno's hair out of his face.   


"No." Techno mumbles. "I wanna stay here forever."   


"We all do, and we plan to." Phil assures him. He'd do anything to keep his family safe forever.   


They all fall asleep, slowly, warm around the campfire. Fundy, the youngest, goes first, his head in Ranboo's lap. He snores softly, ginger hair falling in his face. Phil scoops him up and carries him upstairs to bed, tucking the covers around his chin. With a kiss on the boy's forehead, Phil leaves him sound asleep. He checks the locks on the window and finds them secure, as always. On the way back to the garden, Phil passes Techno, carrying Niki in his arms.   


"We're going to bed." Techno mumbles. Niki is out cold, a small smile on her lips, a few drops of wine scattered on her shirt. Phil nods.   


"Remember to check her window is locked, yeah?" Phil asks. Techno agrees sleepily and lets Phil kiss them both on the forehead before he heads back outside. Ranboo wanders into the house, yawning. He gives Phil a hug before walking into the kitchen.   


"Can you do me a favour, Boo?" Phil asks before he can leave.   


"Uh huh?"   


"Get a glass of water and leave it by Niki's bed. You know what she's like after that much wine." Phil isn't sure Ranboo knows, but he seems to understand.   


"Okay, I can do that. G'night Phil." Ranboo mutters the request under his breath repeatedly, so he won't forget it.   


"G'night, kid." Phil walks back into the garden.   


Schlatt has put the campfire out, and picks up his sleeping son. Tubbo murmurs in his sleep, clinging to his father.

"They're flat out." Schlatt chuckles, nodding to the remaining three boys, all asleep in their chairs. He shifts Tubbo in his arms. "I'll come back for Tommy if you want."   


"No need. Night, Schlatt." Phil smiles; surely he can handle getting two teenagers and a grown man into their beds. Schlatt nods and goes into the house. Phil wakes up Wilbur and Jack, and sends them both off to bed, a drunken Wilbur under a much more sober Jack's supervision.   


Phil runs his hand through Tommy's hair. "Hey, son, it's time for bed."   


Tommy grumbles and stretches his arms up to Phil. "Carry me."   


"You're too big." Phil shakes his head. Tommy has at least four inches on Phil now. Why are all his adopted kids getting to be taller than him? "You aren't thirteen anymore." Tommy makes a disappointed noise, but doesn't move to get out of his chair. "Tommy, c'mon-"   


"I got him." Techno says from the porch. He walks over and heaves Tommy up with a little difficulty. "He's not even heavy."   


"Of course not." Phil picks up a few beer bottles and Niki's knocked-over wine glass on his way into the house. He'll deal with the rest in the morning. Techno settles Tommy into bed while Phil checks on everyone one final time. Niki's window is locked, and both her and Wilbur have a glass of water by their bed.   


"Good lad." Phil whispers when he checks on Ranboo one final time, tucking him in gently.   


Ranboo smiles. "I remembered!"   


"You did! I'm proud." Phil says, and it's true. He ruffles Ranboo's hair, avoiding the scar on his head, and turns out the lights.   


Techno and Phil check all the locks on the house twice, then close all the curtains and extinguish any lights. They check the revolvers they keep under their pillows are loaded properly, then settle into bed.   


"Goodnight, Phil." Techno mumbles from his bed, one hand under his pillow.   


"Goodnight, Techno." Phil responds. The rest of the house is silent, as are the fields outside. They're safe.   


Phil puts his hand on his revolver, and feels the hunting knife next to it.   


They're safe.   


**Author's Note:**

> Idk when the chapter fic this oneshot is based on will happen, like I said I have assignments to do, but hopefully next week or the week after.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
